John Lane
by MystikaEspiral
Summary: Es una historia de un universo alterno. John Lane, se encuentra con una chica nueva en su clase de autoestima.


Disclaimer: Daria y los personajes asociados son propiedad de MTV. Este Fanfic es escrito por entretenimiento. No hay dinero o mercancías de por medio.

Esta es la primera historia de John Lane

Escrita por Richard Lobinske

John

Un locutor de radio dice: "Buenos días Maryland. Es 14 de octubre. Columbus Day observa a los pocos afortunados que tienen el día libre."

Un joven con ojos azules y pelo negro se sentó en su cama, se rasca la mandíbula justo debajo de su oreja izquierda donde tiene tres piercing de plata. Bosteza, saca sus pesadas botas, ata los cordones y se pone sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Coge una camisa roja y una camiseta negra en forma de V, se pone la camiseta y luego la camisa roja, dejando la parte delantera desabrochada.

"La temperatura actual es de 14°. Con alta temperatura esperada a 21°."

Después de estar vestido, el joven de 15 años, tomo su mochila alado de su cama. Miro su habitación: una cama con un gran equipo de música encima de la cabecera, una TV, una pequeña cesta y un solo sillón. La habitación estaba dominada por un gran caballete profesional y una mesa de dibujo en la esquina. Alrededor de un surtido de obras de pintura y dibujos que adornaban las paredes y el techo.

"Parcialmente nublado y con ligera lluvia en el pronóstico. En noticias deportivas de hoy..." El joven apago la radio.

"Otro día emocionante en Lawndale," murmuró John Lane sombríamente, mientras salía por la puerta de su habitación.

Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de alado, oyó a su hermano mayor, Trent, roncando en el interior. John puso los ojos y bajó las escaleras para la cocina casi vacía. Hurgó en la despensa hasta que encontró un paquete de fideos ramen. "Ah, el desayuno," dijo. "Es una lástima que tenga que comerlo en el camino." Saca una lata de refresco de cola de la nevera y la abrió, saca la tapa de los fideos y le da un mordisco.

Crunching fideos y con el refresco, salió por la puerta, caminando por Howard Drive hacia Lawndale High School.

* * *

Cerca del frente de la escuela, vio un Lexus azul desconocido. En una pequeña escuela como Lawndale, estaba familiarizado con la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluso si no interactúa con ellos o lo hace lo menos posible.

Momentos más tarde, se sorprende cuando una chica intensamente linda con el pelo rojo llameante sale desde el asiento del pasajero delantero del nuevo coche. Ella haría un tema agradable para dibujar.

En cuestión de segundos, la chica estaba enfrascada en una conversación con esa bruja presumida de primer año, Sandi Griffin, y su lacayo sin columna, Stacy Rowe. "Otra víctima de los dedos caprichos de la moda, dijo, mientras observaba también a dos niños que se le acercaban." Oh, bueno." Se encoge de hombros y se echó a andar hacia la puerta principal, sin darse cuenta de que un segundo pasajero salía del asiento trasero.

* * *

Más tarde en esa mañana, entro en la clase de Historia de E.U. con su habitual falta de entusiasmo y empezó a garabatear en su siempre cuaderno de dibujo. Después sonó el timbre y los estudiantes se sentaban, Volvió a poner atención cuando el Sr. DeMartino dijo "Clase, hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva con nosotros. Démosle la bienvenida a Daria Morgendorffer. Daria, levanta la mano."

Al frente de la clase, una pequeña niña con una chaqueta verde, con pelo castaño, levantó la mano. DeMartino dijo: "Bueno Daria ya que tienes la mano levantada…" y se rió entre dientes.

John sonrió con anticipación. Diversión con la carne fresca. Esto podría ser entretenido. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo le toma a esta chica en derrumbarse.

DeMartino continuó: " Hace una semana empezamos a estudiar la expansión hacia el oeste, tal vez consideres injusto te haga preguntas en tu primer día de clase"

Daria solamente dice: "¿perdón?"

"Daria, ¿Puedes resumir de forma concisa y sin emoción la doctrina del Destino Manifiesto?

Oh, esto va a estar bueno.

Sin dudarlo, la nueva chica respondió: "Destino Manifiesto fue un lema popular en la década de 1840, utilizado por gente que pretendía que era la voluntad de dios que E.U. se expandiera a lo largo del pacifico, entre ellos no había muchos mexicanos.

Whoa. Esto no se ve muy a menudo.

DeMartino miró a la chica. "Muy bien, Daria. Casi ... sospechosamente bien."

Eso fue divertido.

* * *

John tiró el cuaderno de dibujo en el aire con un efecto de retroceso, la captura con la misma mano justo cuando abría la puerta que decía: "Autoestima Clase 3:30." Él miró a su alrededor para ver la gama de nuevos estudiantes. Algunos de ellos tienen posibilidades. Agarró un asiento y se sentó en ella. Unos momentos más tarde, la chica que había estado en la clase de DeMartino el día anterior entró y se sentó justo en frente. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

En unos momentos, ella estaba tratando de obtener respuestas sobre las tonterías del profesor. Después de que O'Neill esquivó la pregunta, John decidió inclinarse hacia adelante y decir: "no sabe lo que significa, se lo sabe todo de memoria, tu solo tu goza de su sedante voz".

La muchacha se volvió y vio a John suavemente viro los ojos a través de sus gafas. "¿Cómo se supone que voy aprender algo si no se de lo que está hablando?" -preguntó ella.

"Luego te pongo al corriente ya he tomado este curso seis veces"

* * *

Al salir de clases, John le tendió la mano a la niña. "John Lane."

Ella tranquilamente estrecho la mano. "Daria Morgendorffer."

Miro la mano, _un toque tan suave_. El dijo: "Te vi en historia. Me siento un par de asientos detrás de ti."

"Oh. Parece que el Sr. DeMartino tomo un odio hacia mi."

"No te preocupes, él odia a todo el mundo."

Daria sonrió levemente.

John señalo hacia adelante. "Parece ser que vamos en la misma dirección. ¿Te importa si voy contigo?."

"No puedo detenerte."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que con esas botas podrías."

"Dijiste que me lo darías"

"Eso es un color sórdido o un simple patrón?"

Daria le dirige una mirada burlona antes de decir: "Muy bueno. Me refiero a la clase."

Le entrega su cuaderno. "Oh, Todo esta aquí."

Con cautela, Daria dijo, "Está bien", y lo acepta. Leyó rápidamente los detalles, así como los bocetos intercalados de estudiantes y numerosas caricaturas groseras del Sr. O'Neill. Después de ver varias paginas, Daria le pregunta: "Entonces, ¿Por qué no has aprobado el curso?"

John se encoje de hombros. "Me da algo que hacer por las tardes e irrito a Manson. Cuando sus ojos saltan, parece que esta relacionado con DeMartino."

Daria señala la casa de ladrillos rojo. "Mi parada"

"Un bonito lugar, ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Um si, Mañana."

Después de ver que entro, John siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, John encontró billetes de dólar arrugados en la mesa de la cocina junto con una nota diciéndole que pida pizza para la cena. "Genial, Practica de la banda o reunión esta noche. No podre dormir."

Agarro el teléfono de la cocina y marco el numero mientras que contaban, el dinero. "Hola, dos pizzas grandes de pepperoni, #111 Howard Drive. Si, en 45 minutos suena bien."

Completada la tarea, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se dio cuenta de la pila de correo acumulado tambaleándose sobre una mesa en la sala de estar. Empezó a recogerlo, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, "Que Trent trate con él. Se supone que es el que debe ser el adulto". _Tal ve z voy a pedir a Daria ver Televisión Mañana._

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos estaban caminando juntos a casa de nuevo. John le dijo a Daria. "Yo no puedo creer que ellos te llevaran a pizza Bosque."

"Todo esta en la manipulación de la culpa."

"Felicidades, creo he encontrado a alguien cuya familia esta mas loca que la mía."

"Wow, Gracias."

Al acercarse a la casa de ladrillos rojos, John dijo: "Um, Daria. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a ver Un Mundo Enfermo y Triste."

Ella le dedicó una de esas sonrisas subestimadas. "John, me alegra que preguntes, pero... um... yo realmente no te conozco tan bien. No estoy muy cómoda ir a la casa de un hombre."

John podía ver su malestar. "Esta bien."

Daria lo miro por un momento. "Espera aquí". Entró a su casa y regresó un par de minutos mas tarde, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "¿Por qué no lo vemos en mi sala de estar'."

El humor de John mejoro. "Está bien".

"perdona mi paranoia, pero si hubieras vivido en la ciudad de donde me mudé, lo entenderías. Tengo una lata de spray de pimienta en cada bolsillo y lo he usado antes."

John se tensó ante la amenaza implícita. _Debe de haber sido un pueblo rudo._ "Me comprometo a comportarse".

Dentro había una sala de estar limpia y espaciosa, con tres cómodos sofás entorno a una mesa de centro redonda en frente de un centro de entretenimiento de tamaño considerable. Daria fue a la mesa y utiliza el control para prender la televisión. Elle dijo: "Voy por unas bebidas para nosotros, ¿Te gusta la Ultra Cola?."

"Puedo beber eso."

John se sentó en el sofá del centro. Cuando regreso Daria, le entrego una lata y se sentó en el sofá derecho. Vieron la televisión y charlaron un rato.

Mientras que en la TV estaba Un Mundo Enfermo y Triste que reportaba a un chico con acné en la cara. Daria se voltea a John. "Tú sabes las respuestas a las preguntas del prueba, ¿No?."

"Las tengo en mi cuaderno."

"Bueno, ¿Por que no tomamos la prueba mañana y salimos de la clase de una vez por todas?."

"Ahora que tengo una razón para salir, ¿Por qué no?."

"¿Una razón?."

"Um... pasar tiempo contigo."

"Oh. Um... seguro."

John busco en la mochila y saco su cuaderno de notas. "La prueba de salida en realidad no es tan difícil."

* * *

John llego a su casa esa noche con el mejor estado de ánimos que jamás allá tenido. El entró por la puerta y vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá, mirando una hoja de papel. John se acercó y dijo: "Oye Trent. ¿Qué es eso?."

Trent miró con preocupación en sus ojos que John nunca había visto antes. "Creo que mamá y papá realmente la jodieron esta vez". Le entrego el papel a John. En la parte superior que estaba escrito: AVISO DE JUECIO DE HIPOTECA Y DESALJO.

John lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios?."

"Um, yo hice algo de excavación en el correo viejo y encontré esto. "Le entrego una carta del banco, de la semana anterior. Afirmando que sus padres tenían cuatro meses de atraso en los pagos de la hipoteca y que si no se paga ese día, el banco la hipotecaba y desalojaba."

John se dejo caer en el sofá. _Debería haber revisado la pila de correo ayer_. "Tenemos que movernos. Nadie está aquí para ayudarnos y no tenemos a donde ir."

"Supongo que podríamos permanecer en Jesse."

"Puedes quedarte allí. Se el hombre aprendiera a tomar un baño mas de una vez a la semana, ahí podría estar de acuerdo contigo."

"Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de luchar contra esto. Pero, no tenemos suficiente dinero para contratar a alguien para ayudar."

John se puso de pie. "Conocí a una chica esta semana, cuya madre es abogada. Tal vez pueda ayudar."

"Cool."

"Esto dice que tenemos 30 días para movernos. Puedes llevarme?."

"Pero, tenemos 30 días."

"Trent. Es posible que tengamos todo ese tiempo para luchar contra esto."

"Esta bien. Voy por mis llaves".

* * *

l


End file.
